


Caught Between

by one_irradiated_muppet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_irradiated_muppet/pseuds/one_irradiated_muppet
Summary: After weeks on the road, you're grateful for a hot shower and a bed that's (just about) big enough for three





	Caught Between

The tiny motel bathroom is clogged with steam, the extractor fan no match for the three hot showers which have been taken in quick succession. You give the grimy mirror a wipe with the heel of your hand, just able to make out your fuzzy reflection before it mists back up. Trying to dry off properly in the humidity proves just as futile, but as you've got nowhere to be, it doesn't bother you much. Well, nowhere outside the motel room, that is - you're on a schedule, and you're running behind.

You'd planned to keep your shower brief, but once you'd stepped under the hot water, you'd only found one excuse after another to stay. You couldn't remember the last time you'd had a properly scorching shower, and the motel might have been crummy, but it had great plumbing; not that any of the other rooms were likely to get hot water after what the three of you had put the system through. With a lack of decent facilities on offer, the time spent on the road until now meant you hadn't felt decently clean in weeks either. And you wanted to be squeakily so tonight, even if your companions didn't place cleanliness high on their list of priorities.

Those two. You hadn't imagined them being happy about the wait you were putting them through, but when you'd thought of what they must have been doing to fill the time... well, your hand had slid down your belly and between your legs, and you'd ended up keeping them waiting even longer.

A quick rapping sounds at the door, too sharp to be made by knuckles of skin and bone, and you hear a muffled but demanding call. "Oi, are you _quite_ done in there?"

You snort, letting the towel drop from your hair to around your neck, and lean to flick the latch open with a click.

The door bursts open with a crash and a rush of cold air, a dent left in the MDF by Jamie's peg leg. After putting up with his antics for so long you shouldn't be surprised, but you are, jumping on the slick tiled floor. He's beside you before you have a chance to slip, wrapping his arms around your chest and hauling you out of the room. You all but scream at the chill press of his metal arm under your breasts, kicking and writhing in his grip until he lobs you unceremoniously onto the bed. You spring up onto your knees, grabbing the towel from your shoulders to whip him in retaliation, and after a quick dodge out of the way he's on top of you, jabbing his fingers into your ribs and cackling as you give as good as you get.

With a sigh loud enough to be heard above the squeals and laughter, Mako pulls the two of you apart, bringing an end to the play fighting. He puts up with a lot from both of you, but you're pretty sure it's better than when he was the sole recipient of Jamie's attention. Plus, there are other benefits to keeping you around. Shifting his grip down to your ankle, Mako drags you across the bed, and one last giggle leaves you quietly, your mood shifting now that he's the one manhandling you. His long silver hair hangs around his face, a face you'd waited an age to see for the first time, and can still never get enough of. You wriggle beneath his gaze, arms crossed between your bare breasts coquettishly as he leans over you.

"If you can't behave..." Mako still holds your ankle in his large hand, and he spreads your legs so that he can trail one finger slowly down the inside of your thigh, making you bite your lip. He lets the half-threat hang in the air, and you could answer it with words... but instead, you lift your free leg, jabbing your toes against his soft belly annoyingly and meeting his gaze with a fierce grin.

He heaves another long-suffering sigh, and flips you onto your belly without another word - he's probably wondering what he did to end up with not one, but two troublemakers in his bed. There's no use in protesting as you're moved - Mako could toss you about like a doll if he wanted - but you wouldn't besides, loving the thrill of feeling so small. He pulls your arms straight behind you and gives them a tug, clearly suggesting you keep them there as he leaves you for a moment.

You lift your chin to look at Jamie, who's stood with one knee propped on the edge of the mattress, stroking himself. Both he and Mako have been hard since before you joined them, confirming your suspicions from the shower. You watch his long fingers move in slow, languishing strokes, and he chuckles, angling his hips to give you a show.

You wiggle your shoulders and offer him an inviting look, but he waggles one metal finger at you with a grin. "Oh, don't you worry, I'll get my turn. Gotta let the big guy have some fun first."

On cue, you feel warm hands against your skin again, and the winding of whatever Mako has procured around your wrists. He binds them together firmly, before looping a finger between them to hoist you up, pushing your legs beneath you until you're kneeling, face down on the bed. He spreads your thighs, frustratingly deliberate not to touch anywhere pleasurable, but the rumble of approval he gives makes up for it; you're lovely and slick already, thanks to your alone-time in the shower. A fingertip finally comes to meet the wetness, and it's so light against your flushed skin that you can't help but moan into the sheets.

Mako's fingertips are large and calloused, but they caress the plumpness of your lips gently, teasing up and down the outsides, spreading and pinching them together. It's the kind of soft touch which drives you wild, something he knows well, and he's careful not to delve too deep, or brush too close to your clit. You feel the warmth of his breath against your ass, and a moment later the sharp nip of his teeth, adding a yelp to the long string of noises his touches are coaxing from you. You shift, trying to lift your hips, but a strong hand holds them in place; Mako knows what you want, and he's not going to keep you waiting.

The broad, hot muscle of his tongue envelopes your clit, dragging upward in a deliciously, torturously slow stroke until he's tasting you, and you're left trembling. Your breathing had been growing steadily quicker, and now it comes in sharp gasps against the sheets as his tongue, lips and even teeth work against you. He takes his time, unmoved by your desperate, pleading moans, holding you still with hands that engulf your hips. Eventually, the thrusting of his tongue is replaced by a spit-slicked finger, and you whine to have lost such a perfect sensation. But the thick finger, working to stretch you, means something even better is to come.

You're dripping wet, Mako's thorough, and you've both done this enough that it's not long before a second substantial finger is inside you. Both of them curl, brushing up against your g-spot, and you shudder and cry out; Mako begins to thrust the two digits into you slowly, hitting that spot each time, and you rock against the bed, the sheets brushing your tender nipples. You crane your neck to lift your face from the friction, and open your eyes to see Jamie, still perched on the edge of the bed, still stroking himself.

Mako is the only man in the world who could make you forget about Jamie, and Jamie the only one who could distract you from the pleasure you're feeling right now. His usually animated face is set in an expression of desire, brows knitted together and eyes heavily lidded. His hair, still a little damp from the shower, sticks up in spikes that catch the light behind him, and you're completely captivated by the view. So much so, that you almost don't notice when Mako's fingers leave you... almost.

But at the slick, blunt pressure of Mako's cock replacing it, a groan catches in your throat, and you push your face back down into the sheets. Even with the prep, even with experience, its size shocks you every time, and you're grateful that he takes this, as with all things, slowly. Mako rocks his hips gently until you feel the pop of the head pushing in, and after that it's all one long thrust until he's buried inside you. He leans forward, one hand on your hip, the weight of his belly heavy on the small of your back; you can feel as much as hear him breathing, deep and resounding. He draws back by the inch and sets to thrusting, oh so deliberately, so that you feel empty each time, only to be filled up again.

The slow rhythm of Mako's thrusts and the way his cock fills you up is enough to lull you into a kind of delirium, your body loose beneath him, the sheets damp under your slack lips. You don't know how long he's been fucking you when his fingers hook into the binding on your wrists, and he pulls your arms back, forcing your shoulders from the bed. You let out a cry as the new position drives his cock even deeper inside you, and when Mako reaches around to rub your belly, a laugh rumbling in his chest, you know you must be bulging from the size of it.

Jamie has finally had his fill of watching, and climbs onto the bed toward you. He slides his knees under you, and there's nothing subtle or patient about the way he guides his cock to your mouth, cradling your head with his other hand.

"Good girl," he drawls, thumb brushing the corner of your lips as they open them for him. The head of his cock is flushed and dry from his own stroking, and you make sure to get it nice and slick as you take it in. Your own cries silenced, Jamie more than makes up for it with a long, hissed moan. Despite the way Mako's continued thrusting makes you bob back and forth, you try not to take too much of it in at once; though smaller in comparison to Mako's - whose wouldn't be? - Jamie's cock is still long and plenty thick. But he's all out of patience, and you're in no position to resist - besides, he knows from experience what you can take. He thrusts his hips forward, fingers twisting in your hair, and you groan around his cock. You have to steal your breaths when you can, the effort making you dizzy, and you feel like you're falling, held up by the hand in your hair and heavy fingers on your back and the wonderful sensations which assault you.

The way Mako's fingers crook around your wrists leaves his thumb resting against your ass, and he must have had a tube already open nearby, because you suddenly feel the cool shock of lube dribbling down between your cheeks. The thumb slides down, slicking up before teasing circles around your entrance, and your back arches from the pleasure of it, a keening moan vibrating around Jamie's cock. You strain against your bonds, eyes rolling open to catch him staring down at you, his amber eyes intense. You've never gotten over how good it feels to service him this way, the satisfaction you get from swallowing him down, the sensation of completion that comes with a throatful of his cock. It's all too lewd and wonderful and you can't believe there was ever a time you went without it, before the two of them came crashing into your life.

Mako's thumb has been working its way into you, and thanks to his sheer size, it's all that's needed to prep you for what's coming. Still, it doesn't make you ready for the moment he pulls out of you, leaving you cold and lacking. Jamie follows suit, though he's sure to get a few more quick thrusts in first, fingers tight in your hair. To his credit he doesn't let you fall when Mako releases you, supporting your shoulders and drawing you up instead. Your core muscles ache - scrap that, _all_ your muscles do - as you straighten, but suddenly he's kissing you and _oh_ , it's the first you've had all night, hot and wet. You sigh into Jamie's mouth, then moan as you feel Mako's teeth on the back of your neck. Crushed between their warm bodies, your own sings with relief from the chill of the room, your head tipping back; the Junkers fill the space, lips meeting for a kiss that's a clash of pointed teeth and greedy tongue.

You realise that the ties around your wrists are being loosened, and you groan when they're freed, rolling them weakly. Luckily you don't need to use your weak arms, as Jamie half lifts, half pulls you across the bed, and Mako comes to sit in your place. He slicks himself up again and leans back on his elbows, and you straddle his huge thighs, draping over his belly to come face to face for the first time in since the evening began. His cheeks are flushed, and he must be amused at the state of you too, because one corner of his full lips twitches up, revealing the tusk-like teeth which had been leaving little marks on you all night. You brace yourself against him so that you can lean back, just enough that you can look down to watch as he lowers you onto his cock again.

This time, you take it in all at once, squirming in his lap and moaning, open-mouthed, against his skin. You start to push yourself back up but two hands clamp onto your hips, holding them still; Jamie's not waiting around this time. He's lubed up, and you've been prepped, but you still feel the burn as he presses the head of his cock against your entrance. You know not to expect the same restraint from him as Mako, and to be honest, you're fine with that. Still, you cry out as the head of his cock pops past the ring of muscle, and then, even louder as he buries himself deep inside you with one sharp thrust, leaning into you and kissing your neck in desperate apology. He leaves you no time to adjust, what little control he ever possessed used all up, and he's still holding your hips in a vice-like grip as he begins to fuck you.

You're losing your mind even before Mako reaches to pry Jamie's hand from your hip, replacing it with his own, and using it to move you. Jamie wraps his arm around you instead, palming your belly, where the bulge of Mako's cock is visible again. You are impossibly, amazingly full, and you lean your head back against Jamie's shoulder, crying out wordlessly. His rhythm is all his own, faster and more urgent than Mako's, and being caught between the two of them is sweet torture after being fucked for so long without release.

But you don't suffer long. Jamie's hand finds the space between you and Mako, fingers coming down hard to rub your clit, and you finally feel the heat of orgasm take you like an explosion. Your body seizes up, muscles screaming from an incomparable heat which seems to burn forever, and you ride it mindlessly. Then all at once you're spent, slumping to drape over Mako's belly again. He's got both hands on your hips to hold you down, and you realise he's coming too, feeling his huge cock jerk inside you. Jamie's hand is between the two of you again, clamped around your breast as his thrusts become erratic. You wish you could watch as he comes, to see the wonderful expression he pulls, but all the life's gone out of you, and he's there too quick. He's groaning a slur of expletives in your ear, and finally your name, and Mako's, as you feel him spasm against your back.

You could fall asleep where you lie, but one of them lifts you onto the bed, and you tense up all over again, wrung with the aftershocks of your orgasm. You press a hand to the wet mess between your legs, both encouraging and trying to stem the ache, a pleasure which borders on pain. When Jamie flops beside you, you squirm into his lanky frame, fumbling to help him remove his prosthetics and earning warm kisses against your brow in return

The bed isn't strictly big enough for the three of you, but you always make it work. There's a long creak as Mako gets on to spoon Jamie, his arm reaching to cover both of you, and there's something in his hand - paper towel. He might not be considered a gentleman by conventional standards, but he always does right by you. You wedge it between your thighs and roll onto your side, sighing as you scoot back into the warmth of Jamie's body. You're surprised he hasn't said anything, but as he snores into your hair you realise he's already asleep, and that you should be too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first reader fic, first POV fic and first smut involving a female character! Hope it went down well - it'd be a pleasure to hear what you thought! If it's well received, I'll rewrite it for a male reader POV too :)
> 
> (Thanks as always to my blessed beta reader Ceia ❤ please check her out for Overwatch fic goodness!)


End file.
